


Contest of Champions

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sparring, Superpowers, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: It's not a funeral without a good fight.





	Contest of Champions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



At a large clearing in the woods, a crowd of Avengers and friends gathered after Tony and Natasha’s memorials were over.

“It’s what they would want,” said Clint. “Violence, competition, friends, and good food after. I’ll order pizza and wings.”

Now, the onlookers were covered in dirt from powerful blasts that had torn up the ground. At least two trees were down where Steve had deflected attacks with his shield.

Carol wasn’t allowed to fly, and the fight eventually came down to wrestling. From there, it devolved into sibling-like slaps, which everyone agreed was a suitable result for two Avengers.


End file.
